


and the history books forgot about us

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Character Development, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Growing Up Together, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another growing up together fic to fuel your hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the history books forgot about us

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: same as always lmao
> 
> you've read this fic approximately 23487387 times before, so please excuse the lack of creativity it's just a short little mess lmao :-)
> 
> but hope you enjoy xoxo

**5 and 7**

"Don't worry, Haz! You'll be fine, even though school does stink," Louis reassures, patting Harry's bouncy curls.

It's the first day of school for Harry, and he's biting his lip nervously as they sit in the front seat of the bus. (First years are required to sit up front, closest to the driver. Louis should be in the back with his older friends, but he sneaked his way up to Harry).

"I don't know, Lou. No one will like me because of my big hair," Harry frowns, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Everyone will love you! And if anyone gives you trouble because of your amazingly cool hair, they'll have to get through me first," Louis huffs, even going as far as puffing his chest out.

Harry giggles. "You couldn't fight anyone, Lou. You're too tiny, you were even able to sneak up here with me!"

"Hey, now!" Louis scoffs, giving Harry a look. "You're just as small as me, mister."

"Yeah, but you're  _older,_ so you should be  _taller_."

"Looks like you're sitting by yourself for lunch on your first day of school," Louis scolds, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, no! Lou, please!" Harry suddenly hugs Louis tight, arms around his middle and head against his chest. "I can't do today without you, though."

"Not true. Niall, Liam, and Zayn will all be there, too." Louis sticks his nose into the air.

"I need  _you,_ though. You're my bestest friend ever."

And Harry just sounds so sweet that Louis can't help but hug him back.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll have to show you around first, huh?" Louis starts when they pull up to the school.

 

**10 and 12**

Ever since Louis met Harry on the first day he was brought into this world, he knew he was special to him. Jay and Anne have been friends since they were in high school, so Louis tagged along with her to visit Jay in the hospital that day.

Now, they're sat in Harry's room, watching movies on the tiny TV he has in front of his bed. Louis' got his arm around him with Harry's head on his chest, Spiderman swinging over the buildings on the television. Louis notices Harry nodding off, his breaths becoming even. Louis falls asleep, too, figuring that it's Friday night and they both deserve some sleep after the school week.

When Anne comes in to check on them, both sound asleep, wrapped around each other, she knows for sure. Her and Jay always knew, but this seems like it sealed the deal; the way Harry's got his nose hidden into Louis' neck and how Louis' arms encompass him. She can't wait to tell Jay all about it.

 

**13 and 15**

"Lou, are you really going to that party tonight?" Harry asks, biting his lip.

"Yeah," Louis shrugs. They're sat on Louis' couch with Harry's head in his lap, Louis brushing his fingers through his hair. "And stop biting your lip like that," Louis frowns, places his thumb on Harry's bottom lip to pull it back down.

Harry frowns up at him before promptly turning around and facing the telly. Oh, this is just  _great._

Louis sighs, leans over a bit to get closer to Harry's face. He pokes his cheek, "Why are you being weird?"

"'M not being  _weird_ ," Harry argues.

"You so are," Louis makes a point of this, shoving Harry's shoulder.

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'm being weird."

"Why though? Is it because of the party? You know you were invited."

"Yeah, but," Harry sighs, rolling back over to look at Louis, "it's more of them inviting me because they know I'm your best friend, not because they actually want to."

"That's not true, Haz."

"It kinda is, Lou. No one wants to hang out with a thirteen year old."

"I do," Louis promises, finally settling his hands back in Harry's curls.

"Suppose you're stuck with me forever, then."

"Suppose so."

 

**17 and 19**

"This is the dumbest thing ever and I hate you," Harry scowls from the passenger seat. It's three in the morning, Louis having spent the night at Louis', him now old enough alone, despite what his mother thinks.

"This isn't  _dumb._ It's an adventure that I'm having with my favorite person in the entire universe," Louis charms.

"Louis, we're literally in our pajamas, driving somewhere that you have yet to tell me, in the middle of the night."

"If I let you pick the music will you stop complaining and go back to loving me?" Louis tries.

"I never said I stopped loving you. I simply said that I hated you," Harry answers, arms still crossed. He looks cute more than anything. Louis' old enough by now, he realized along time ago that he loves Harry proper, which is kind of shitty seeing as they're best mates. He tries not to dwell on it too much.

Louis suddenly turns into McDonald's, parking his car. "What are we doing here, Lou?" Harry asks around a yawn, looking so damn  _cute_ in his joggers and Louis' jumper.

"We're getting food, obviously," Louis hurries, running around the front of the car to open Harry's door, knowing he's going to have to quite literally drag him out.

"Let me fucking sleep, you tosser," Harry argues, pushing at Louis' arms.  _Strong arms, nice biceps,_ Harry thinks.

"Harry Edward Styles, I have no problem carrying you into this abandoned McDonald's," Louis propositions with his hands on his hips.

"Mgh," Harry just mumbles, curling in on himself, closing his eyes. He's not actually tired anymore, waken up by now, but he still likes to make things difficult for Louis.

They've got to be a sight, even though no one's around to see, but the few workers inside; Louis looking like a mother scolding his child for not getting out of the damned car.

Louis sighs, then huffs, "Fine, then." He picks Harry up bridal style, Harry squawking in surprise.

Harry doesn't bother struggling, though, knowing that Louis' probably stronger than him, anyway, but just opts for letting him know that, "You're such a dick," once he sets him down before entering the restaurant. Louis takes is hand, it just being something they do after knowing each other forever. "See if I ever come to see your lonely ass at your apartment ever again."

Louis grins wide, pulls Harry in by the waist to kiss his cheek. "Love you, honey."

Harry rolls his eyes in response. "Are we eating here or do we not have enough time on our crazy schedule on this fine, three a.m. morning?"

"You reminding me the time isn't going to make me take you back home, Harold. And no, we're taking the food with us, but I suggest you wee before we leave."

They order the food, peeing before they leave. Harry's washing his hands when Louis comes up behind him in the mirror, resting his chin on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around him.

Louis squints at him, Harry raises a brow. "You're not genuinely pissed at me, are you?"

Harry rolls his eyes, drying his hands off with Louis still wrapped around him. "You know me more than anyone, Lewis. Do you really think I'm genuinely pissed off at you?"

"No," Louis shakes his head, "but if you really want, we can go back home now."

Harry scrunches his brows, turns around to face Louis. "Why would we do that? You dragged me all this way just to get McDonald's? I don't think so." Harry kisses his cheek because Louis' frowning and no matter what, he doesn't want to see that. "Let's go," Harry smiles, grabbing Louis' hand.

 

They eat their food at a park somewhere quite far from home. They eat on a blanket that was in the back of Louis' car, sharing chicken nuggets. Harry curls up into Louis, it being a tad bitter out.

"Have you noticed that I'm insignificantly bigger than you now, but yet, you're still always the one holding me," Harry asks, still chewing.

Louis shrugs, swallowing a sip of his drink. "You've always been my little spoon. That's not gonna change just because we get older and our bodies change."

"I suppose." Harry's head is on his chest like always, so close to this heart and it's moments like these that Louis gets so close, gets so close to telling him that he's in love with him.  _Do you feel the same?_

"Any luck with Grimshaw?" Louis asks, automatically hoisting Harry closer. Louis doesn't like Nick, him being older than Harry by two years and _having his way with the boys_ , from what Louis has heard. Basically, Louis doesn't trust the guy.

Harry shrugs, playing with one of Louis' hands in his lap. "I don't know. Nick's sweet."

It sounds like Harry wants to say more, but doesn't know what to say, or maybe how to say it.

"Right," Louis nods like he understands, gritting his teeth.

Harry glances up at him for a moment. "I know you don't like him, Lou."

Louis isn't even going to try to hide it, knows Harry will see right through him, anyway.

"Yeah, Haz," Louis sighs into Harry's hair. "I don't."

"Why, though?" Harry asks, ever so persistent.

The thing is, there's probably no reason than besides the obvious, so Louis thinks off the top of his head. "He - um, dresses weird. Can't trust those types," he stutters.

Harry chuckles, interlacing their fingers. "Nick and I literally have the same fashion tastes. Good to know you can't trust me."

"Oh, babe,  _no,"_ Louis tries to recover. "I trust you with my life, and the difference is that you look good in the clothes you wear."

"That's mean, Lou."

Louis sighs. He doesn't know how to tell him the truth without  _telling him the truth._

He settles on, "I don't know, Haz I just - I guess you've just kind of always been my boy, you know?" He thinks he faintly hears Harry's breath hitch, but he continues anyway. "'S just hard letting you go when it's just been you and me since the beginning of everything. You can understand that, right?"

Harry nods, decidedly turning around in Louis lap to look at him better. "I'll always be your boy, Lou. You've literally been there since the day I was born. I could never just drop you out of no where." There's so much earnest in his green eyes that Louis wants to hold and kiss him forever.

"Okay," Louis nods, "right, duh, sorry. Just - just think twice about Nick, please. For me."

Harry shrugs. "Well, nothings in motion currently, so."

Louis can't help but smile at that information. "Still just you and me then, huh?"

"You and me forever."

Louis wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**20 and 22**

Louis groans, plopping down onto the couch next to Harry. Louis automatically spreads his legs for Harry to lay between, wrapping his arms around him with Harry's head under his chin.

"You're hard as fuck, Lou," Harry points out, even pushes his hip against Louis' groin.

Louis groans, getting some of Harry's hair in his mouth. If it were anyone else, this situation would be entirely uncomfortable and weird, but it's them, so it just  _works_ _._ "I realize that, thank you."

They've sucked each others cocks a few times. It's pretty prominent to both of them, as well as everyone around them, that they are attracted to each other, always attached at the hip. So, they eventually figured why put that mutual attraction to waste?

"What got you all worked up?" Harry asks, eyes still on the TV. God, Louis can't believe how much he's grown. Knowing Harry his whole life, he now has sharp edges, but soft in all the right places. He's the most beautiful to Louis.

Louis thinks. "I don't know. I just haven't had a good, proper wank in awhile, always being so busy. The only thing driving me more crazy is your hip digging into my dick."

Harry hums, presses the side of his hip down harder.

Louis makes a noise low in his throat, biting his lip. "You don't have to, Haz."

Harry ignores him, though. He flips himself from on his side, to chest to chest with Louis. Harry flutters his hand over Louis' cock, just resting it above his joggers. "Have I ever told you that you look really hot in joggers? Like your cock looks thick as hell," Harry informs, tracing his fingers over where he knows a vein is prominent. Louis doesn't know whether he should be thankful to have this kind of a relationship with his best mate or terrified.

"Thanks, babe. Have I ever told you that you look good as fuck with your hand over my cock?" Louis smiles at him, brushes a hand through his hair, knowing it'll make his eyes flutter just  _so._

Harry grins. "Once or twice, yeah." He finally squeezes his fingers around Louis, having Louis can't help but buck up a little. "Always forget how big you are," he shakes his head.

"Well, why don't you remind yourself?" Louis grits his teeth to hold back from being too loud. Harry's massaging him over his pants now, having finally slipped under the joggers.

Harry just laughs, presses his finger into the head of Louis' cock. Louis throws his head back in a moan.

"Such a fucking tease, holy  _fuck,"_ Louis hisses. Louis wants to tell him to take his cock out so bad, but figures he should let Harry take the lead with this.

"Play with my hair, please," Harry requests, ever so polite.

Louis does, brushing a hand through the strands, tugging every so often to make him purr. Harry's straddling his thigh by now, Louis feeling him grow hard against him. "You there too, bub?" Louis asks, hinting to Harry's obvious erection.

Harry nods up to him, lips bitten red. His face is so close to Louis' clothed cock that it's  _tortuous._ The boys are going to be over soon, coming over for takeout and some movies, but here they are and Louis could care less if they walked in on this.

"I think 'm gonna suck you, Lou," Harry announces, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. Louis might die any moment, rest in peace.

"Fuck, baby,  _please,"_ is what slips out, anyway. The pet name must do something for Harry, causing him to finally pull Louis' cock out, the cool air making his skin prickle. Harry licks his own lips before licking at Louis' head, all innocent like, just tasting. He licks a stride up from the base of his cock, back to the head, sucking there. " _Shit,_ I'm going to be forever jealous of your blowjob skills."

Harry giggles at that, finally taking him down all the way, nose touching Louis' belly on the first go.

Louis curses, tightens his fingers in Harry's hair, causing Harry to wiggle his hips against Louis' thigh. "Yeah, use my thigh to get off, Haz. You look so good, babe."

"Fuck my throat," Harry says and Louis thinks he almost comes right there.

"Wh- Are you sure?" Louis' hesitant.

"Yes, Louis, I'm sure," Harry rolls his eye. _And_ he called him Louis, so this means business.

"Fuck, alright, just pinch me if it gets to be too much, okay?"

Harry simply nods, mouth open and ready.

Louis holds his hair as he goes to give Harry more pleasure out of it, even though Harry still has a constant rhythm going against his thigh.

Harry's barely gagging, is the thing, and Louis finds that unbearably hot. "I'm gonna come soon, H,  _shit."_

"Come on my face," Harry encourages, moving to just suckling on the head while jerking him off. _This lasted embarrassingly short_ , Louis thinks.

"Shit, you're amazing, okay, okay, right  _there_ ," Louis warns. " _Fuck,_ I'm gonna - I'm gonna-" Then he's shooting all over Harry's face and Louis thinks he's never seen anything better in his life. Harry's lips are splattering with white, even along his nose and a little under his eye. "Holy shit," Louis laughs, hoisting Harry up closer to him. Harry makes eyes contact with him when Louis traces his thumb across his lip, collecting the remnants before Harry's sucking his thumb into his mouth. "So filthy, unbelievable."

Harry hums, even moving his own thumb up to wipe the bit away from up by his eye and nose, sucking that into his mouth, as well. "You don't taste that bad," Harry smirks, triumphant.

Louis can't help but laugh. "'S probably because you make me eat all that damned fruit."

Harry grins, shifting against Louis' thigh, making an uncomfortable face, and that's when Louis feels the wet spot.

"You came untouched?" Louis asks in disbelief.

Harry nods, blushing slightly, so Louis kisses his cheeks. "That's probably the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Harry smiles wide then, before climbing off of Louis. Louis can't help but feel himself frown. "May be hot, but that just means I  _definitely_ need to get a shower before the boys get here. Also, I think there might be come in my hair."

Louis chuckles, waving Harry off. He double checks for any remains on the couch, thinking of how awkward it would be if the boys were to come in contact with Louis'  _come_ of all things.

 

The boys arrive not much later, Harry just getting out of the shower.

Louis and Zayn are in the kitchen getting beers for everyone, Louis just having had ordered the takeout.

He watches Harry through the doorway of the kitchen, sees him laughing at something Liam said, hair still damp and dimples deep. He has a simple pair of joggers on with one of Louis' t-shirts, which can't really help but make him smile.

"Mate," Zayn interrupts his thoughts, looking at him like,  _seriously, dude?_

"What?" Louis asks, innocent.

"Have you told him yet?" Zayn looks smug. Louis doesn't like it one bit.

"Have I told him  _what,_ Zayn?" Louis distracts himself by taking beers out of the fridge.

"Oh, I don't know. The bloody obvious fact that you're proper in love with him?"

Louis slams the fridge, looking at Zayn with a glare, or what he  _hopes_ is a glare. "I can't just tell him that, Zayn. I can't ruin us."

Zayn sighs, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Lou, he literally looks at you like you've hung the moon. He's in love with you, too. It's bloody obvious. Like, I'm pretty sure he hasn't worn his own clothes since 2012 when you two first moved in together."

Louis smiles at that because he adores when Harry wears his clothes, when he smells like him. "That doesn't mean he's in love with me, though."

"It's not just that, though, bro. Everything you guys do is attached like, it's proper soulmate shit," Zayn scrunches up his nose. "It's unfairly lovely."

Louis laughs at Zayn's wording, before shaking his head, setting the beers down to rub his hands over his stubbly jaw, the stance of emotional exhaustion. Fuck it _all._  "I love him so fucking much, Z. Like, so much I don't know what to do with myself sometimes."

Zayn's smile is soft. "When you look at him in there right now, what does it feel like?"

Louis turns his head to peek through the door to look at his boy, knows that his eyes have probably softened on their own accord. "I'm kinda pissed because he's sitting on Liam, to be honest." Zayn laughs at that, before urging Louis to go on. "But other than that, I've never wanted to kiss anyone more in my life or protect anyone more than I want to him, which is dumb as all hell, probably, but I - I can't _help_ it I just -" Louis shakes his head, looking away from Harry to the floor, chuckling at himself. He's pathetic.

"Just tell him, mate," is all Zayn says, placing a reassuring pat on his back. "They all gotta be thirsty, let's get back."

They take the beers, Louis getting his and Harry's. When Louis sits next to Harry on the couch, Harry thanks him, immediately moving closer so that their thighs touch. Zayn gives Louis a knowing look.

Louis just sighs, throwing his arm around Harry. Harry snuggles closer, looking up at him, suspicious. "Is everything, alright?"

Louis smiles at him, kissing his hair. "Yeah, babe, I'm good."

"I'll get the lights!" Niall announces. "Liam, start the movie."

"What're we watching?" Louis whispers to Harry, as to not disturb the others.

"Titanic, I think," Harry answers.

Louis groans, digging his nose back into Harry's hair, Harry giggling at the feeling. "This is gonna be torture."

"I'm sure you'll survive," Harry replies. They're now in the same position as they were when Louis sucked him off, and it's bringing back nice memories. Probably  _too_ nice.

 

Later on in the movie, Louis feels a palm on his chest. Harry's pulling the top of his loose t-shirt down, exposing his collarbones. Harry blinks up at him for a moment, Louis just staring back. He presses his lips to Louis' collarbone, glancing up at Louis every now and again, most likely to gauge his reaction.

Louis looks up to see if any of the boys are watching them, but they're not, Niall even have already fell asleep, the other two not looking too far behind.

It's just wet presses of his lips, nibbles here and there, but they still have Louis smiling giddily into Harry's curls. "What're you doing?" He finally whispers, mouth close to Harry's ear.

Harry looks at him, a small grin on his face. "I don't know, just felt like it." Simple.

Harry goes back to watching the movie after that and Louis can't help but wish he would have just kept his mouth shut.

 

Harry starts sniffling when Rose lets Jack float away into the ocean. He always does at this part, and Louis might let a tear slip then and again, too.

Louis just hugs him tighter.

 

The movie is over, the credits rolling. The others are asleep, just Louis and Harry awake.

Harry stretches out his back, almost hitting Louis in the face as he goes. Louis doesn't even mind.

Harry suddenly stands, motioning to the loo, before promptly strolling away. Louis turns off the TV before laying back on the cushions.

Louis knows that they'll fall asleep on the couch wrapped around each other. He smiles to himself at the thought of getting to hold Harry for even longer. He wants to tell him he's in love with him so badly, but doesn't know when the right time to do it is. Now that Louis has thought about it, there is a chance that Harry feels the same, and if not, they're both condescending adults that can work it out. Louis just has to find the right moment.

But is there ever really a  _wrong_ moment with them? Not really, so he could probably do it at any given moment and it would be okay. Maybe Louis' more confident than he should be. Stupid Zayn for putting ideas in his head.

That's when Harry walks in, interrupting his thoughts. He crawls back on top of Louis, in between his legs with his head on his chest. Harry takes one of Louis' hands, placing it in his hair. Louis begins to massage his scalp, Harry's answering purr being music to his ears.

Here goes nothing.

"Are you tired?" He asks, keeping his voice low.

"No, I'm alright," Harry sits up a bit, taking that as a cue that Louis wants to talk. His palms rest on Louis' chest, his chin resting there, too, eyes concentrated on Louis. "What's up?"

Oh, god. Louis  _really_ didn't think this one through. Now, here, with Harry looking at him with these trusting eyes, he doesn't know how to go about this. Then again, it's  _Harry_. And if there's one thing he knows for certain, it's Harry.

"Okay, so, have you ever sat and thought about how we've literally known each other our entire lives? Well, I've known you you're entire life and you've known me for all but two, but-"

"Lou," Harry laughs, leaning up to kiss his chin. "Slow down."

Louis laughs too, more nervous than anything. "Right. But you get what I mean, yeah? Isn't it kind of amazing that we're still together, like, that we're still the best of mates?"

"Kinda like soulmates, yeah?" Harry asks, and Louis' kind of taken a back, but in the best way possible.

"Exactly, yeah," Louis breathes, a small smile forming. "And, like," oh, god, Louis really hope he doesn't throw up, "you know that you're my boy, right?"

Harry looks at him, still smiling, so that's a good sign. "Of course I know. You tell me all the time," Harry giggles.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Louis laughs along nervously.

There's a few moments of silence. Harry scoots up, moves his face into the juncture of Louis' neck. Louis' heart  _aches._

"I know that there's something on your mind," Harry says. Louis feels him everywhere, his wavy hair wrapped around his fingers and his eyelashes fluttering against the skin of his neck. "Talk to me, please. You can tell me anything always, you know that." Harry's voice is soft like the moonlight coming in from the window and Louis' never been one to deny him of anything.

"I'm so in love with you," Louis breathes out. He closes his eyes when he says it, that somehow making it easier.

Harry stays still for a moment, unmoving, before Louis feels him nod against his neck. He's just nodding. Louis waits.

He finally feels Harry's smile against his neck, the smile that he's felt there so many times before, but this time it feels different, better even. That gives Louis hope.

"Lou," Harry laughs. He takes his face out from Louis' neck, cupping Louis' face to look at him properly. Louis' eyes are still closed, so Harry presses two kisses on his eye lids, watching them flutter slightly. "Lou, look at me. It's just me."

Louis groans in frustration, closing his eyes shut that much harder, not being able to stand Harry's hands on his face and his mouth this close to his without  _wanting_ too much. "I can't, Harry because it's not  _just_ you because you're  _everything_ and It'll hurt my heart if I look."

Harry laughs again, Louis feels him kiss his nose. "Just fucking  _look_ at me, Lewis."

He does, because as much as it'll hurt his heart, it'll fix it that much more. Harry's smiling at him, and Louis' confused. "Why're smiling like that?"

Harry rolls his eyes. "Maybe because I'm happy, you dickbag."

Louis frowns. "I literally just confess my undying love for you and you mock me by calling me a bag of dicks. Amazing, just great."

Harry keeps laughing at him and Louis doesn't quite understand why. "You're so fucking dumb. Did you miss the part where I said that I was happy? Or were the bag of dicks too far up your ass?"

Louis blinks at him. Did Harry just say he's  _happy?_ "Wait, are you happy about me having a bag of dicks up my ass or about me confessing my love for you?"

"Both, honestly," Harry laughs, "but mainly the second one."

Louis semi freaks the fuck out because is Harry implying what he thinks he is? "Wait, you-"

"Yes, Louis. I'm happy about you confessing your love for me," Harry makes a hand motion, telling Louis to continue.

"So does that mean-"

"Yes, Lou," Harry nods, smiles wide.

"It does?"

"Mhm. Very much so." They're both smiling now, and Harry brings their noses together.

Louis can hardly believe this. "Can you tell me, though? Just so there's no misunderstandings on my part."

Harry sighs, clears his throat. "Louis William Tomlinson-"

 _Me?_ Louis mouths, and he's just taking the piss now.

"Yes, you, you dolt. Louis William Tomlinson, I, too, am very much in love with you."

Louis smiles so wide he can't tell if that's his heart exploding or his smile being too wide. "Oh, that's so good to hear, you've no idea," Louis laughs. "Does that mean we can kiss now? Because I-"

Harry kisses him and he barely hears the boys' cheers in the background, but oh, apparently they weren't being as quiet as they thought they were. Harry tastes like butterflies and the summertime and everything sweet in the world.

"It's about fucking time!" Niall hollers once they pull apart, the others laughing.

Harry's blushing against the side of his neck and he thinks that this was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
